1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved stopper for use in conjunction with a bottle opening and, more particularly, pertains to a system for removing a cork from a bottle opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle caps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing devices for releasably closing a bottle opening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for releasably closing a bottle opening. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,662; 4,798,106; 5,086,675; 5,134,906; and 5,257,565 each disclose bottle closure members.
In this respect, the stopper for use in conjunction with a bottle opening according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a system for removing a cork from a bottle opening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stopper for use in conjunction with a bottle opening which can be used as a system for removing a cork from a bottle opening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.